A content delivery network (CDN) typically includes multiple points of presence (POPs) that work together to serve a requests for content efficiently across a large geographic area or worldwide. Each POP may include multiple content servers (known as “edge servers” herein), and each POP is typically organized such that it continues to function even when one or more of the servers ceases to function properly. However, services provided by CDNs are quite competitive, and users thereof are sensitive to service delays on the order of seconds or fractions thereof.